Mistletoe fun
by PassionateIdiot
Summary: Everybody is celebrating christmas together, much to Richters dismay. But who would have known one of Ratatosk schemes could have led to something so…fortunate?


**Title : Mistletoe fun**

**Pairing : Emil X Richter**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Everybody is celebrating christmas together, much to Richters dismay. But who would have known one of Ratatosk schemes could have led to something so…fortunate?**

**A/N YEESSSS, finally some ideas! Wow I'm like…not smart, I should be studying…Oh well, RichterX Emil ALWAYS stands First! I feel like it's a bit different though. I just...felt like writing it this way, My apologies if it didn't turn out right for you guys.**

**ENJOY::D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D (You'd better, or else no cookies for you!)**

* * *

Richter grunted. He hated Christmas enough already, let alone the fact that he was here. Celebrating it. With everyone else.  
He grunted again while decorating that cursed tree. Perhaps he could burn it? His Enduring Summer skill should do the trick, and it would warm up the room a bit.

''Don't even think about it.'' Marta said, before walking away with a ladder under her arms. __

_Wait what? How is she able to carry that?_

Must be the damn Christmas spirit.

If it wasn't for the fact that Emil had invited him he would have never even considered it. Speaking of which...He hadn't seen Emil yet. Richter was about to turn around when Ratatosk came in, smirking.

_That can't be good._

''Oi , Richter! Emil's is in the kitchen, 'says he needs your help.''

Richter nodded and walked away while maintaining his stoic expression. However as soon as he reached the living room (with the intention to walk straight to the kitchen) he grunted again. This had to be a new record.

''Hey Richter! Which decoration should I use, the one with the angels or the one with the bells?''  
Marta was holding said decorations with a glint in her eyes, actually forgetting the moment that had passed between them...or the fact that they are in constant war...

Richter chose to ignore her and moved on. Behind him he could hear Lloyd and the others arrive and he sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night. As he walked in to the kitchen he felt his groin tightening as Emil was standing there, in a_ freakin_ apron, bent over to open the oven.  
_  
Why Martel? !_

Why indeed.

**_Meanwhile_**

''Marta, 'you ready?'' Ratatosk asked while keeping a close eye on the kitchen door.

''Just a sec!'' Marta's eyes were gleaming as she grabbed the ladder and placed it in such a way the door wouldn't knock it over and she could stand on it. she grabbed something out of her pocket and nodded.  
''Hey Ratatosk, care to tell us what you're up to?'' Lloyd asked, blushing as Zelos wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and kissed him on his cheeck.  
''Hey! Take it outside will ya? Anyhow just sit down.'' he smirked.

**_Back to our favourite couple!_**

''Hey Emil, you wanted to talk to me?'' Richter was struggling not to give in to his hormones and managed well, luckily for Emil.

''What? Oh, uh not really…Sorry.''

''It's fine, don't apologize'' Richter sat down next to him and opened a bottle of sake since he would need it. Pretending not to notice Emil's blush he poured the sake in a glass and took a big gulp.

''Hey Emil! Richter! Come here for a sec!''

Richter sighed and Emil frowned lightly, nevertheless they both stood up to look what Ratatosk wanted.

''Stop.'' Ratatosk said, as they stood under the door post.  
''U-uhm…what's going on?''

The others were all sitting on the couch or in Lloyd's case, on Zelos's lap. All smirking.  
''Look up.'' Ratatosk grinned as they did. Both Richter and Emil blinked as Marta was standing there, holding something in her hand, right above their heads.

A mistletoe.

''Come on guys,'' Ratatosk smirked, he would never let an opportunity like this pass, he loved teasing Emil and pissing Richter off and there was no way they would do this.

Or they would.

With one arm wrapped around Emil's waist Richter placed his other hand behind the boy's neck and pulled him closer. Their lips brushed before he locked them together in a small kiss. From the corner of his eye he saw Ratatosk smirk disappearing more and more with each time Richter's lips moved against Emil's. He allowed his eyes to drift closed as the corners of his mouth tucked up just a bit, his stoic expression making place for a pleased one.

Emil on the other hand had his eyes still wide open, not being able to fully register what was happening. He heard some laughing, giggling, an unmistakeable whistle from Zelos as well as a mutter from Ratatosk. His lips were unmoving against Richters. Subconsiously he reached up and grabbed the front of Richter's shirt, only realising he had pulled Richter closer as said redhead's body met his own.

''Oh Emil is getting the hang of it! Ouch! Sheena stop it!'' Zelos whined as Sheena slapped him but neither Emil nor Richter took notice of this.

Finally, Richter pulled away. Emil's eyes and his mouth were still open, a blush colouring his cheeks and his hands still on Richter's shirt, clutching the fabric in a vice-like grip. This caused more laughter to emerge from the group and for a small smile to appear on Richter's face.

Finally Emil seemed to register he had just been kissed by Richter and though he blushed even more he too could not keep the smile from appearing on his face.

The remainder of the evening passed by rather normal. If you didn't count in Ratatosk, who did not seem to have the Christmas spirit.

* * *

**A/N Woot:D okay so this idea just wouldn't leave my mind. it was a bit hard to write though, I tried to do my best at grammar but I simply don't know when I use to wrong time-thingy. In school I do great really (I'm not arrogant at all, just give me my moment) but on FF it all goes WEEEEEEH. It doesn't help that my parents always fail in a very epic way at languages.**

**Zelos: why did you make Sheena slap me?**

**me:...Ignoring the fact you shouldn't be here..'cuz that's her purpose:D would you rather have Lloyd being the one who-**

**Zelos: Yes!**

**Me:...I should have kept my mouth shut... but as you can see I'm getting more and more into Zelos X Lloyd:D I love them, just don't know how to write that pairing...it's just hard T_T...wait...I feel inpiration bubbling up...**  
**But anyhow, reviews are appreciated. If you didn't like it I'm sorry...give yourself a cookie! it will help, really!**

*Runs of for Zelloyd*

Zelos:...I'm right here...


End file.
